


Taking Care

by soft_but_gremlin



Series: Whumptober 2020 [26]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_but_gremlin/pseuds/soft_but_gremlin
Summary: Cody and his men would always take care of their General.(Whumptober day 26: migraine)
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Whumptober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946629
Comments: 8
Kudos: 110





	Taking Care

**Author's Note:**

> Posting early because I'll be without internet for several days.

Cody hadn’t seen his General all day. He’d searched high and low, asked around, but no one had seen him.

Finally, Cody knocked on Obi-Wan’s door, because his room was always the  _ last  _ place that he’d be. When there was no answer, he typed in the code to the room to check.

When he flipped the light, there was a pained whimper, and he quickly dimmed them again.

“Are you alright, General?” Cody asked, instinctively lowering his voice.

“Migraine,” Obi-Wan gritted out.

Cody hummed sympathetically, and left the way he’d come. His next stop was the medbay. Obi-Wan had probably run out of the medication he typically used for when migraines struck, and he was currently in no condition to be getting more.

“Sir?” Suture asked, automatically giving him an up and down glance to spot any obvious injuries.

“General has a migraine. I was wondering--”

Suture was already off to the pill cabinet, and he flitted between a few cabinets before returning. He handed several things to Cody.

“Medication to lessen the severity, heat pack, cold pack,” Suture said.

“Thanks, Sute.”

Suture flicked a salute at him that was clearly a dismissal, despite Cody technically being the superior officer. If Suture wasn’t the one setting his casts every time Cody broke a bone tackling droids, Cody might have had words with him about addressing superior officers. But Suture was a medic, and medics knew  _ exactly _ how much they could get away with.

Cody returned to his General’s quarters. He filled up a cup of water as quietly as possible, and then silently brought the water, pills, and temperature packs to his General.

He didn’t have to speak to let his General know he was there. Obi-Wan always knew when someone was nearby. The Force and all that.

Cody left the supplies on the bedside table, and squeezed his General’s shoulder comfortingly. Obi-Wan mumbled a “thank you,” and Cody left him to recover.

He and the men would always take care of their General.


End file.
